Mega Baron Land 3
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Mega Baron Land 3 is a platform game and the 3rd of the Mega Baron games developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, and PocketTurbo. The story is where Mega Baron is resting in his castle, but notices all his rubies are missing as they were taken from the evil Maria and her crab henchman. It's up to Baron to stop them and get his rubies back. He travels from different places around the world while following Maria. Gameplay The game reuses the same elements from the first 2 Super Mega Baron Land games, with 4 new hats power-ups each with their own abilities. : The Bull Helmet: It allows Mega Baron to barge attack longer and is more powerful with his stomp, and dash abilities. It also has the ability to stick onto ceilings which also causes a powerful wave to stun enemies. : The Tornado Hat: It's use to make Baron drill through the ground and break walls, and can make him fly in mid-air for a short time. When you preform the move, it sucks the enemies towards you which kills them instantly. : The Gas Hat: It makes Mega Baron shoot out deadly gas that destroys enemies and inflicts damage onto bosses, it has a meter that automatically recharges once it slowly goes down, and you have to wait until it's fully charged. The hidden exists and power ups from the first game have a return with new and tougher challenges, but now you have the ability to "store" an extra power-up in a box at the bottom centre of the screen. So once you get hit, the stored item in the box will automatically drop. Alternatively, the player can manually release the stored item at any time by pressing select. The rubies in this game are still used as currency, with the goal being to try and find as much exits as possible by the end of the game. However you don't need to spend the rubies to complete a level now, as the goals are free. The amount of rubies you collected gives you different endings where Baron gets some surprises like treasure. Note * Three similar songs from the November 3, 1993 prototype of Sonic the Hedgehog 3; Carnival Night Zone Act 2; IceCap Zone Act 2; and Launch Base Zone Act 2 are used for the city, snow cave, and factory levels. * The Bandai Extreme and Revolution versions are the first in the series to use existing stock sound effects. Box Art Mega Baron Land 3 Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Mega Baron Land 3 Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Mega Baron Land 3 Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games